


For the Love of Severus Snape Book 1

by devilwoman1015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilwoman1015/pseuds/devilwoman1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Marigold Evans, twin sister to Lily Potter and Aunt to Harry Potter. She is in love with Severus Snape. Her sisters death brought about the ability for her to get visions of what was to happen. Can she save those she loves, can Voldemort be brought down, before it is to late.</p><p>All characters belong to JK Rowling except Marigold and my creations not offiliated to the Harry potter Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Marigold Evans

I grew up in Spinners End with my parents, my older sister Petunia and my twin sister Lily. My mother loved flowers so she had her Petunia, her Lily and Me, her Marigold. lily and I were different then our sister. Things happened around us when we were upset or sad. We never knew how to explain it till one day when we were playing with our sister in the meadow and Lily made a flower bud bloom right in her hand and I made it twirl around her in the air. "Freaks" Petunia yelled as she was running back home. "You both are freaks, I'm telling Mummy." And then he came out of the tree trunk. He had Dark hair and a thin build. He looked to be about Lily and my age. 

After Petunia ran off we introduced ourselves to him. His name was Severus Snape. He told us all about the wizarding world. How his mother was a witch and his father a Muggle, non magical person. He said he just got a letter to go to a place called Hogwarts in the fall. We sat and talked to him for hours. I was only 11 but I knew he held a special place in my heart. When Lily and I got home our mother was waiting for us, I figured she was going to be mad because Petunia told her what we did, but she was so happy and waving two envelopes in he hands. "Girls, Girls look what came" our mother shrieked with glee. We had received the letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were jumping up and down laughing and shrieking while Petunia sat in a corner pouting. 

We meet Severus everyday before we left for Hogwarts. We were all so excited to start wizarding school. On the day we were to catch the train my mother took the three of us to Diagon ally. We got everything we needed except our wands. Lily went first and received a nice Willow swishy wand then Severus went and received a Black Walnut 12 inch wand with a Black Pegasus feather. Then it was my turn I got an Ebony wand 11 1/2" with a Black Pegasus feather. "How unusual you both have the only two Black Pegasus feathers in existence" Mr Ollivander said. " "I see a great connection btween the two of you"He said. We just looked at each other and smiled. 

We caught the train and sat together. Once we arrived at Hogwarts we were in awe. What a spectacular place. We went to the main hall and the sorting ceremony started. Lily went and was sorted into Gryffindor, she sat down and started chatting with a few boys . Then a few others went before Severus' name was called he went up, the hat was placed on his head it yelled "Slytherin" The Slytherin table clapped and cheered. Then My name was called. I slowly went up sat down on the stool and the conflict in my head began do I want to be with my sister or with the boy I cared so much for. "I conflict I feel" the hat said. I looked over at Severus and he smiled at me and that was it the hat yelled "Slytherin".

If only I could go back to those easy days. Life was so uncomplicated back then. The innocence of youth could never grasp the horror that was to come. Now everything was a nightmare. My sister, my beautiful twin sister was gone. Murdered by evil incarnate. Now only my sweet nephew remained. What were we to do. Albus Dumbledore would know what to do. I grabbed Harry and tried to soothe him. Severus was a mess, I knew how he felt about Lily, but he never knew how I felt about him. Unrequited love why did it have to be like this. Why couldn't he see me. 

"Severus we need to go." I said as I touched his shoulder. My eyes were filled with tears as I looked at my sisters lifeless body. He rose from where he was kneeling, a look of pure heartbreak on his face. "We must get Harry out of here." I whispered grabbing his hand. We disapperated. We arrived at Hogwarts in the Headmasters office. I was completely beside myself so Severus explained everything that happened. Albus already had a plan. No I needed to play a bigger part something deep inside was crying out to me to do everything I could to stop the horror that was playing in my mind. I saw evil reborn, coming after Harry again. What was this was I hallucinating. I explained what I was seeing to Albus and Severus. "You are having a vision of the future I believe" Albus said. "Why is this happening, I've never had visions before" I said. "I believe you were given this gift to help you stop what will happen." Albus explained.So with that we hatched a plan to erase all memory of me from my family and friends. There were only a few who would know me. They were Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and of course Severus.

Harry was taken to my sister Petunias and I had here swear a blood oath to raise and protect him. Then I was no more. Severus and I would work together since Voldemort had trusted him. All would be reported back to Dumbledore. I saw his return as clearly as I saw Severus in front of me. We were close, the best of friends even though he became a Death Eater. I would never cut him out of my life like Lily did. I loved him and hoped one day he may finally feel the same for me. 

Years had passed I kept tabs on Harry as he grew. Severus was now a professor at Hogwarts. It would be soon that the Voldemort would start to make an appearance. And so he did in Harrys first year. His return caused a stir in all the Death eaters. Some contacted Severus. The time was coming over the next 4 years he was growing in power and was almost fully restored. Harry ever the brave boy always stepped up and did what needed to be done, so like his parents.It was so hard to see him and not run and tell him he wasn't alone he still had family. 

Little did I know that before that night in June on the Astronomy tower. Dumbledore had confided to Severus my feelings for him. That night changed alot for us. I was there with the other Death Eaters, I saw Draco Malfoy disarm Dumbledore before Severus showed up. Even though I knew it was coming I still had to contain myself when Severus uttered the killing Curse. I knew the pain he felt, I also felt it. Our trusted friend, our confidant was gone. Did we have what it took to go on and finish what we started all those years ago. 

We were trusted now in the Death Eater circle, over the next several months we met frequently at Malfoy Manor. Severus was made Headmaster at Hogwarts and I was appointed as Defense against the dark Arts Professor. He wanted me close not only to keep up appearances but to help protect the school and students. I informed Remus and McGonagall of what I saw happening and the visions I had. Thins were getting close I saw the battle coming, I knew what Harry was doing. I saw the End of Voldemort. But I also saw the end of a lot of good people. This I had to stop. It was a day before the battle. I knew Harry would be here soon. Dumbledore had set up a strong defense plan thanks to my visions. The castle would be Impenetrable. All would be safe inside. Severus knew of my vision about him, and he knew there was no separating us that night. He called all students to the Great Hall, Harry had been spotted in Hogsmeade. Little did Harry know he was about to be reunited with his Aunt.


	2. -And all is revealed

I stood up next to Severus as he began addressing the students. "Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sited in Hogsmead "He began. "Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty."He starts walking down the middle of the room, I follow closely behind. "Now, then. If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite to step forward. Now."He sates. Just as he finished, out walks Harry right in the open. "It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of security problem, headmaster. " Harry says. Just then I turn and Immobilize both of the Carrows, evil swine that they are. I step between Severus and Harry. "Students you will all head to the dungeon, Now." I speak. As everyone files out of the Great Hall, In walks the Order of the Phoenix. Many students stay to help backup Harry. "Hello, Harry it has been a long time" I said gently. "Who are you?" he asked." I am your Aunt, your mother was my twin sister."I replied. He looked at me in shock. "My mother didn't have a twin." he said.

"Yes Harry she did" Remus stepped forward and said. "This is your Aunt Marigold" McGonagall stated. "I don't understand, why didn't anyone tell me." Harry asked. I began to explain"Dumbledore erased all memory of me except for a few people." "On the night your parents were killed, I took you to my sister Petunias and had her swear to protect you." I explained. "Since then Severus and I have been working against the dark lord, everything we found out was reported to Dumbledore and the Order.""It would be easier if I showed you everything, thanks to your mother when she died I got the power of premonition and I can also show what I have seen and also show what I have experienced with just a touch."I walked over to Harry, Severus stayed close to me. "Once you see all that has lead to this day, I will show you the events of tonight."

I placed my hand on Harry's temple. "Severus I will show you also." I said as I looked up into his dark eyes. I placed my other hand on Severus temple and Closed my eyes. All was revealed to them, My childhood, meeting Severus,going to Hogwarts, Lily and James getting Married, Harry Being born. I knew showing Severus all this would also show him that I loved him from the beginning. And on it traveled the night I lost my sister, my existence being erased, my talks with Dumbledore, meetings with the Deatheaters, and of course my admitting to Dumbledore how I have loved Severus since we meet. Then I showed them the events of tonight, those who die, how Harry is the hidden Horcrux, where and what the other Horcruxs are,How harry is the true master of the Elder Wand, Voldemorts Demise and The loss of my love. 

I remove my hands "You have seen my life and you have seen what may happen tonight"I say. "Can it change"Harry asks. "It already has by me showing you both" Harry turns to Severus "I'm sorry I was wrong about you, I didn't understand till now." This whole time Severus hasn't taken his eyes off of me. As I look into his eyes he says "Why didn't you tell me"He puts his hand on my face and softly caresses my cheek."I realized a few years ago that I loved you but I was scared that I would lose you too." I smile at him take his hand and say"After tonight we have forever." 

"We need to get this castle locked down and put up all the defenses that Dumbledore had devised."Severus stated. "As long as Severus is here in the castle it is impenetrable," I say "With the Headmaster present no form of Magic can breech the castle." Just then I produce the Sword of Gryffindor. "Take it Harry and use it to destroy the remaining Horcruxs." "The snake will stay close to the Dark Lord."I say. "I can get him to let me keep it safe, he trusts me." I laugh. Meet me back here once you destroy the other two." I say. With that Harry, Ron and Hermione head out. 

"It is so good to see you again Marigold" Remus says as he comes and hugs me. "I hear congratulations are in order." I say to Remus and Tonks. They both smile and Tonks produces a picture of a beautiful smiling baby boy in his fathers arms. "He is handsome, but I see he has his mothers talents." I survey as the baby in the picture blows his face into a ducks,

"All the students are safe down in the dungeon." Professor McGonagall states. And with that Severus raises his wand and speaks "Hogwarts, Protego Maximus, Dumbledore Maximus, Piertotum Locomotor.Repello Deatheater........" He goes on as I go and lock down the main door. When I return I go the severus and tell him I will return in 15 minutes with the snake.He pulls me to him and whispers in my ear " Be careful, I cannot lose you now." I pull back slightly bring my lips to his and kiss him. " I am protected remember" I raise my left hand, his mothers ring is on my finger he enchanted it with a protection charm. and given it to me. "You know when I placed this on your finger I wanted to ask you something." I raise my finger to his lips "Ask me after this is over" I say. And with that I disapparate.


	3. The end of the Dark Lord...

I appeared in the Forbidden Forest. All around me were Death Eaters, Creatures of Darkness and in the middle of all this was Voldemort. Bellatrix as hanging close to him as always. She sneers at me as I approach, she is so Jealous of me being anywhere near him. "Ah, Marigold my lovely you are here." he says. A chill goes up my spine every time he addresses me. "My Lord, I have felt a great danger to you" I lie. "Yes, my secret has been revealed." he whispers to me. "I know that is why I have come , My Lord" I say. "If I may the only way I know to keep the last one safe is to separate the two of you." I begin. "I have seen that if Nagini stays with you she will be destroyed and you will be vulnerable to the boy." Thankfully I am a master Occlumens, plus I can let anyone see whatever I want when using Legilimency against me. Voldemort raises the Elder Wand and points it at me "Legilimens" He says. I show him and Nagini in the Castle and Harry killing the Snake with a Basilisk fang, I also show him dueling with Harry and Harry Killing him. 'Yes, I see you are correct." "I will take her somewhere away from the castle to ensure her safety as well as your own, My Lord." It was working. "Marigold, the Elder Wand is resisting me." " Yes, it would now wouldn't it." "Snape killed Dumbledore that would mean it calls to him.: "No my lord, Dumbledore was disarmed before Severus and I arrived in the astronomy tower that night. It would fall to whoever won it from him. " "Be cautious in your accusations I wouldn't put it past any of them to lie to you in order to get the wand for themselves." I warn. " You truly are a devoted servant, Marigold." "Thank you My Lord" I say as I bow my head to him. "Voldemort turns to Nagini, "Go with her Nagini, she will keep you safe. Here Marigold Take this it will let me know you are safe." He says and hands me a necklace with a snake head . I hold it in my hand as Nagini came to me and as she brings her head up to my hand we disapparates. 

We arrive in the Great Hall of the castle. I quickly move away toward Severus. Just then Harry brings the Sword of Gryffindor down and beheads the snake. A dark cloud erupts from where the snake was and all we see is Voldemort's face in the cloud of black and it disappears. "Here Harry destroy this also."I say as I throw the necklace Voldemort gave me onto the floor. Harry Brings the sword down onto the necklace and it disintegrates into nothing. 

"What was that necklace?' Severus asked. "The Dark Lord gave it to me , he said it would let him know I was safe." I explained. "He will think I am dead now." "He gave you something didn't he." I asked Severus. " Yes." He said as he produced a ring with a snake head from his pocket. He threw it on the floor where the necklace was and Harry destroyed it. 

"Now what, I am the last one what do we do." Harry asks. Just then I have a vision. The Dark Lord having his forces advance on the castle. All but a few dying as they hit the invisible shield. Voldemort projecting his voice telling Harry to quit being a coward, to meet him in the Forbidden forest. I see Harry meet him, Voldemort does the Killing Curse on Harry but doesn't kill Harry thanks to the resurrection stone. Harry disapperates and projects his voice to Voldemort this time. Telling him to face him in the Courtyard alone. I see them Duel and when Voldemort tries to do the killing curse again the wand is expelled from his hand and flys to Harry. Voldemort disintegrates and is no more.

"What is it, what did you see?" Severus says as he comes to my side and places his arms around me. I look up into those glorious dark eyes and say " I see the end of the Dark Lord." 'Harry, come let me show you." Harry hurries over to me and I place my hand to his temple and show him all I have seen. "Will it work?" Harry asks. "Yes, you know what you have to do." He takes the snitch out of his pocket and presses it to his lips, he pulls it away and out howers the resurrection stone. And then we hear it a faint hum and numerous cracks and snaps coming from outside. Voldemort's forces have advanced and those sounds are them disintegrating on the invisible shield. I saw in my vision the Malfoys take off and leave the only ones left alive were Bellatrix, Greyback and Yaxley. And then we Hear Voldemort . "Very cleaver Harry, you have killed two of my most faithful followers now quit being a coward, come to the forbidden forest and face me. Come now or I will kill all you care about>" Voldemort Hisses. "Well here goes nothing." Harry gulps. I walk over to harry and embrace him, "Harry once you are in the forest before you meet voldemort take the stone in your hand and then you will not be alone." I whisper to him where only he can hear. "Your Parents and Sirius will appear to you then to guide you thru this. Remember once you fall back you are to disapparate and come back here. We will take care of the remaining if they interfere." Harry hugs all his friends and we all watch as he leaves. 

As he walks out a ghostly presence appears to me. Its Lily. "My dear sister, you have done so much to keep Harry safe." Lily says and she turns to Severus. "Take care of and love my sister Sev, you were always a good friend to me but we were not meant to be. She is your true soul mate." Severus gasps at the sight of her. "I am so sorry Lily, please forgive me."He begs. "There is nothing to forgive Sev, I gave Marigold the power to save you all, and now it is time for you both to live, love and be happy." Lily says to us both. "I love you my sweet sister and my dear friend." she says and is gone. 

"Did any of you see that." I asked the others. They all nodded and smiled at us. I turn to Severus and look up into his eyes. He put his hand up to my cheek and wiped a tear away. "She always knew you loved me didn't she." he asked. "We were twins Severus we knew each other inside and out." I said. "How could I hide it from her. Just as I knew from the time she saw James he was her soul mate even though he didn't realize it to years later." I begin laughing " I guess she and I fall for the ones clueless to our feelings for them."

Just then I feel a shudder, like someone close to me is gone but not. "It happened, lets be prepared in the courtyard." I yell to everyone. "Severus you and I need to be hidden behind the others so The Dark Lord doesn't see us." Hagrid steps forward." Stick behind me you two" he says. We all file out into the courtyard. Suddenly Harry appears in the middle of the courtyard. "It worked' he yells then places his wand to his throat and challenges Voldemort. to face him in the courtyard alone. 

Voldemort appears, but so do Bellatrix,Greyback and Yaxley. 'The boy is mine." Voldemort yells. And they begin to duel, Greyback advances toward us and goes after Remus and they begin to duel until greyback flies back and crashes up against the wall dead. Yaxley goes after Ron and Hermione and with a flick of her wrist Hermione delivers a curse the sends Yaxley into a ball of fire and explodes. All this time Bellatrix is just watching as Harry and Voldemort are locked into a duel. when all of a sudden she aims her wand at Harry and I step forward with my wand raised and yell "Sectumsempra" She collapses into a pool of her own blood. Then I go over closer to her and yell "Confringo." And she blows up into nothingness, When that happens Voldemort loses concentration when he sees me and the wand is expelled from his hand and he begins to wither and become dust. 

Everyone is overjoyed that it is over, that the Dark Lord is gone for good. Now all of our lives can become normal. We all embrace each other. Remus shakes Severus' hand, Harry, Ron and Hermione all embrace. Just then the sun begins to rise. A new day is dawning I walk over to the bridge and look out over the water toward the sun. Out in front of me I see Lily and James smiling "Take care of our boy, and have a glorious life my sweet sister." I smile and say "I promise" As I hold up my hand and wave as they disappear.


	4. -A new world dawns

I cannot believe after 16 years it is finally over. Voldemort is no more. But at a very big cost. My sister and James are still gone.But now I can be a part of Harry's life, that is a plus. And then there is Severus, did he mean it, does he love me? At least I saved him and the others tonight. Looking out over the grounds as the sun rises all I feel is hope and peace. 

Then I feel an arm go around my shoulder. I look over and it is Severus looking down at me in a way i've never seen him look at me before. There was a slight smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. I smile at him and wrap my arm around his waist. "Now what do we do." I ask him. "Anything you want." he says with a smile as he looks at the sunrise over the lake. "All I want is to be with you and be a part of Harry's life." I say as I look at him. "Then will you marry me?" he asks as he get down on one knee and looks up at me. "Nothing would make me happier." I answer as I throw my arms around him. A sudden burst of applause and laughter erupts from behind us. I had forgotten we weren't alone. I turn around smiling and look at everyone. Harry runs up and hugs me then shakes Severus hand. "I guess I get to call you Uncle Snape now." Harry says jokingly. "Don't push it Potter " Severus sneers. I just laugh at the two of them. Remus comes up and shakes Severus' hand and says "Your a lucky man, she is a prize." 

Over the next several days the wizarding world learns of Voldemort's demise and starts the process of putting things back in order at the Ministry of Magic. Our good friend Kingsley Shacklebolt was made Minister of Magic. Many of the remaining Voldemort loyalist were arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban including Delores Umbridge. Life was beginning again for all of us that were involved that night. 

After everything came to light of how Dumbledore asked Severus to take his life, Severus was found not guilty of murder and was asked to continue as Head Master of Hogwarts. I was asked to be Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and also asked to teach Apparition to the sixth years. We had the summer to enjoy until the school year started in the fall.

Severus and I went to his home in Spinners End. Harry visited often, I showed him where his mother and I grew up. Told him many stories of our years at Hogwarts. Even Severus seemed to be tolerating Harry, mostly for me. One afternoon at the end of May, Harry was over for lunch and he asked Severus something even I hadn't dared to ask. "Snape what took you so long to admit you loved my Aunt, Was it because you still love my mother?" 

There was a long silence until Severus cleared your throat and began"When I first meet Lily and Marigold it was so overwhelming how these two sweet girls wanted anything to do with me." "We spent everyday together. I cared so much for both of them back then. Lily was such a breath of fresh air and Marigold seemed to like the same things I did." "I began having deep feelings for them both but for some reason when we went to Hogwarts and Lily was sorted to Gryffindor and Marigold and I went to Slytherin I got jealous of her new friendship with the boys there. Even though we all still hung out together I felt like I was losing here to her new housemates." "I began having stronger feelings for her the even I expected." "Looking back now i see how much my feelings for your mother deeply affected marigold." "You see no matter what she was always there for me, she was the best, most faithful friend I had ever had, now I see just how much she sacrificed to be close to me." "When your parents first got together, Lily and my friendship was over because I was so jealous of her and James I called her a foul name, but i never stopped loving her." "When everything happened with Voldemort I tried to keep you all safe, but we know how that turned out." "Over the years after your mother died, Marigold and I grew close. I was so happy to still have my best friend, but she was a little different since losing her sister." "when Voldemort returned and was gaining strength I saw how he looked at her. You see Voldemort was in love with your Aunt." 'She was horrified at this and stuck close to me more then ever." "I was still so guilty over all that happened with Lily, but I was starting to feel something different for Marigold." "With everything we were doing, the danger of her being so close to the dark Lord, I feared something would happen to her if I didn't somehow intercede. One night when I went to Malfoy Manor, Voldemort had summoned me and asked me to convince Marigold to come and stay with him. My heart about broke there, I had to inform him that she and I were engaged and deeply in love. A lie but it was the only way to keep her safe." he went on as i listened from the kitchen. "I informed her when I returned what the dark Lord wanted, she was so scared but looked a bit happy at what I had told him. The only thing was when I said I lied the only thing I lied about was us being engaged. I was in love with her. I still deeply loved Lily but I was falling more in love with Marigold everyday." I began walking into Severus' study a smile on my face. "You see Harry your mother will always hold a special place in my heart, she was the first person I ever loved. But I did love Marigold and now I am deeply in love with her. It is different then the way I loved your mother, because she never returned my feelings." I walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Severus was sitting on, I put my hand on his " She loved you in a different way, you were very special to Lily." I told him. He gave me a little grin and said "Now I realize Lily wasn't the one I was meant to be with, it was you all this time and I was to blind to see it."

"When my mother came to me in the forest before I faced Voldemort she said she always knew you two would be together. She loved you both. I know she would be so happy you both are together at last." Harry said. "I am so glad I have family, someone who was so close to my parents." "I will share everything with you anytime." I tell Harry.

Our night was filled with chatting about the past, we ate and then Harry left to go home, he was staying with Ron till Sirius' old place was cleaned up. Severus and I just sat by the fire for the remainder of the night talking and holding each other. I felt so content being in his arms. All the years waiting for this moment seemed like a distant memory. I was where I belonged in the arms of the man I loved. And in just 2 weeks we would be married. Molly and Arthur insisted on having the wedding at the Burrows. We graciously accepted, Severus was happy with whatever made me happy. He was a new man, usually so tortured looking the past few weeks showed a lighter and happier side of him. "I love the way your auburn hair shines in the firelight" He whispers in my ear. I turn my face toward his "I love you so much." I whisper breathlessly as his lips brush mine. My mind began to swim and out kiss became more passionate, before I knew it we were in our bed wrapped in each others arms. As my head lay on his bare chest I began to fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat and the safety of his arms.


	5. - Mr and Mrs Severus Snape

Over the next two weeks everything for the wedding came into place. Fleur had made my dress, it was a beautiful white and purple dress. Tonks and Hermione did my Hair and makeup. Ginny brought in a wrapped box from Severus. I opened it and there was a beautiful tiara with blue and purple gems. A note read

My Darling marigold,

This is only half as beautiful as you, I hope this will cover your something new and blue

All my Love

Severus

"It is so beautiful Marigold, I'll put it on for you." Hermione said. She fixed it into my hair and attached the veil. Fleur gave a a purple garter as my something borrowed and I wore my mothers amethyst earrings as the something old. I looked into the mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw My auburn hair hung in beautiful ringlets around my face, the tiara held my gorgeous veil and the dress was exquisite. It was a beautiful shade of Ivory with Amethyst beading around the bodice, it hugged my curves perfectly and I must say the strapless sweetheart neckline showed my bosom off nicely. 

Harry and Remus walked in both just smiled. "You look beautiful Aunt Marigold." Harry said. 

"Well everything is ready," Remus said. Harry left since he was Severus' best man and Remus held out his arm for me to take"I am so honored to be giving you away," He said. "You have been one of my oldest friends,I appreciate it so much. How is Severus doing?" I ask Remus. "I have never seen him look so happy in all the years I have known him. You two truly compliment each other." he replied. 

As we proceeded outside I was struck with how beautiful everything looked, there were twinkling purple and white lights everywhere. The flowers were all purple and white. Tonks walked down the aisle first followed by Hermione. Their dresses were a deep purple strapless silk. Remus and I started down the aisle, as we entered the large tent, it was also aglow with purple and white lights. Then my eyes fell on the most glorious sight, there at the front of the aisle was Severus. He looked so handsome in his dark suit a slight smile on his lips. And then he looked my way, his eyes sparkled and for the first time a glorious smiled beamed across his face. I was so entranced looking into his eyes I almost didn't hear when the officiant asked "who gives this woman to be married to this man". "I do" Remus says as he kisses my cheek and shakes Severus' hand before placing my hand into my grooms. 

"On this glorious night we are here to celebrate the joining of Marigold Elizabeth Evans to Severus Tobias Snape." The Officiant began. "Please face each other a join your right hands and repeat after me." He says as he turns to Severus. "I, Severus Tobias take the Marigold Elizabeth to be my wife." Severus repeats the words but interrupts and says" I would like to say my own vows to her." "By all means" The officiant says. 

"Marigold, you have been my best friend for many years. Your bravery inspired me, you compassion spoke to my heart, You have been the only constant in my life and I vow to love you for forever and always. You are the light in my heart and the laughter in my smile. I love you more today then I did yesterday and I will love you more tomorrow then I do today. I take you as my partner, my companion, my soul mate and my wife till I am part from you by death" severus recites to me. 

"Would you like to do your own vows also" The officiant asks.

"Yes" I say. "Severus, I have loved you since I first saw you, not much kept us apart." I began. " I now look into the eyes of my one true love and I vow that till I take my last breath, I will be by your side loving you, supporting you, inspiring you. Your bravery over these past years as kept me strong and safe. I take you Severus as my husband, my lover and my true soul mate. For forever and eternity I will love you only death will part us." I recite.

'Beautiful, Now the rings. Severus take Marigolds left hand and repeat your vows to her." The officiant says.

Severus takes my left hand in his and as he places a beautiful diamond eternity band on my finger he says, "Marigold,I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring faith and love. "

"Now Marigold take Severus' left hand and say your vows to him," The officiant tells me.

I take Severus' left hand in mine and as I place the ring of pure platinum on his finger I say," Severus, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always love and support you."

'I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Severus you may now kiss your bride." The officiant declares.

Severus leans down and sensually kisses me on my lips as he picks me up and twirls me around. "I love you so much Marigold," he says."I love you so very much, Severus." I reply.

And just as everyone stands and applauds all of the ceremony chairs disappear and a grand dance floor and dining tables appear.

There is soft music playing and Remus announces that is is time for us to have our first dance. We head to the dance floor and Severus takes me in his arms and we dance away. Our eyes never leave the others and it is a night full of happiness and celebration. I see all of our friends enjoying themselves and i sigh in relief that all the wonderful people who may not have been here due to Voldemort are here because I was given the incredible gift to see the future and change it. As a tear rolls down my cheek Severus gently wipes it away and asks, "Why are you crying darling? Are you sad?' " No Severus, I am so very happy. Happier then I thought I could ever be."

As the night went on several guests began to depart. Severus and I were going back to our house in Spinners End. There we would spend our first night as husband and wife. Severus wanted to take me anywhere I wanted to go on a honeymoon, but in his arms is the only place I cared to be. I thanked everybody and said goodbye to Harry. Then Severus put his arms around me and we disappeared.

We appeared in our bedroom, The dark curtains drawn and the four poster Canopy bed before us. With a wave of his hand many candles flickered to life,illuminating the room. I turned and looked up into Severus' eyes. He drew closer to me and put his hand on the small of my back, as he drew it up all the buttons on the back of my dress undid. When he reached the top my dress fell to the floor exposing my full bare breasts. I giggled and with the wave of my hand all of Severus' clothes disappeared.A sly smile drew on his lips as he took the tiara out of my hair and let it fall down my back into gentle waves. I pressed myself up against his naked body my hands entwining into his long dark hair. As our lips meet we seemed to float onto the bed. A last wave of his wrist robbed me of my white lace panties, shoes and stockings. As he lay over me looking deep into my eyes he entered me and made sweet love to me for hours until we fell asleep entwined together as one.


End file.
